


videogames.

by xchernabog



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nostalgia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchernabog/pseuds/xchernabog
Summary: sobre os loops da vida.





	videogames.

Jafar estava deitado na cama, observando o grego de cabelo azul jogar. O colchão, embora antigo e estivesse no chão, era confortável para o árabe. A luz que a tv de tubo de 32 polegadas iluminava boa parte do quarto, enquanto o fiel playstation 1 funcionava a mais de três horas.  
Hades continuava seu jogo, combatendo nostalgia com nostalgia.  
O quarto que foi feito especialmente para as horas de jogo dele, era praticamente o quarto mais cheio do apartamento. As prateleiras nada organizadas e cheias de jogos, os consoles de várias gerações, os posters. Os arcades eram apenas uma extravagância deles.  
O árabe prestava mais atenção em Hades do que no jogo, já que as reações dele eram as melhores: apenas Crash Bandicoot poderia deixar Hades estressado de um jeito que Jafar achava…  
Jafar não sabia. Não tinha palavras para descrever Hades.  
Viu o grego mudar o jogo, e colocar Sonic para jogar. O som inicial do console e a abertura do jogo fizeram Jafar se afundar em nostalgia. Sua juventude havia passado e ele não queria pensar nisso. Acendeu um cigarro, ganhando por segundos a atenção de Hades.  
“Tudo bem?”  
O árabe abriu a janela, sentindo o calor da rua e bebendo de todas as luzes da cidade. A cidade, um lugar que ele não prestava atenção, mas deveria.  
“Ei, quer dar uma volta por aí?”  
Viu que o grego estava de pé, procurando a chave do carro. Jafar queria dar uma volta e nunca mais voltar, mesmo sabendo que voltaria para toda a nostalgia que o quarto continha e que aquela noite iria se repetir.  
Estava cansado daquele loop de nostalgia, e então percebeu que estava no carro de Hades, olhando para o nada.  
“Não sabia que dormia de olhos abertos. É tão estranho que não tenho um trocadilho bom para isso.”  
“Você nunca tem trocadilhos bons.”  
Os dois riram. Naquele momento, quando as luzes de Chinatown iluminavam os dois, finalmente se sentiram vivos.  
Infinitos, talvez.  
“Como vão as coisas com Perséfone?”  
“Ela me abraçou e foi embora. Foi só isso.”  
“E como você se sentiu?”  
“Aquilo doeu.”  
Hades estacionou, e ficaram parados sob as luzes neon de Chinatown. O grego olhava para nada, enquanto o árabe olhava para ele. Ele estava tão bonito e tão mortal em ambos os sentidos que Jafar sentiu o peito apertar ao pensar na palavra.  
Mortal.  
Os dois eram e o maior medo de Jafar era Hades partir antes dele. Se lembrou quando Hades brincou sobre imortalidade temporária e de como todos são imortais até certo ponto.  
Compraram comida chinesa e continuaram andando pela cidade, sem trocar uma palavra, apenas escutando a noite, que falava sabedorias mudas para eles.  
A noite era uma criança e eles eram apenas adultos que não queriam envelhecer. Um era o pilar do outro, um pilar que os afastava dos pensamentos do cotidiano, de que um dia tudo acabaria.  
Voltaram ao apartamento quando o sol começava a tentar aparecer no meio das nuvens carregadas. Jafar apenas observou as movimentações no céu enquanto Hades mexia no arcade de Street Fighter.  
Foi para a cozinha, não suportando mais.  
Bebeu um gole de café. Ouviu os primeiros pingos de chuva. Deu um rato para sua cobra e sentou no sofá, fechando os olhos.  
Minutos depois, ligou a televisão, que fazia mais barulho do que sua solidão. Sentiu o movimento no sofá, e Hades também fechou os olhos.  
“Um dia você vai morrer, sabia?”  
“Yeah, pois é. Andou pensando nisso?”  
“Quero que você morra depois.”  
“Isso é uma forma nada delicada de dizer que você quer ir antes de mim.”  
“Você se sente pronto para morrer?”  
Era uma pergunta sincera, sem o veneno habitual. Pela primeira vez, Jafar estava sendo ele mesmo sem se preocupar.  
“Quando for a hora, vou estar pronto. Por enquanto, aproveito meu despreparo e vivo. Não conseguiria viver pensando que vou morrer a qualquer minuto.”  
“Nem eu.”  
Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Hades, que desligou a televisão, e ficaram ali, ouvindo o barulho da chuva e a música tema de Street Fighter que vinha da sala nostálgica.  
Solidão e nostalgia compartilhada.  
As horas se passaram, e Jafar dormiu, acordando horas depois, quando o céu estava escuro e a chuva continuava.  
Jafar continuou deitado, observando o grego jogar e tudo se repetir.


End file.
